


A Queen Comes Home

by HopePrincess



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, speculation fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopePrincess/pseuds/HopePrincess
Summary: The force is dying, the world is falling a part. Two sides of a coin, one light and one dark, must figure out a way to save it before all is lost.*Based off of various spoilers for Star Wars: The Last Jedi*





	1. Chapter 1

The atmosphere was uneasy as Kylo and Rey approached the steel doors of the First Order Base. Both of them had the same question on their mind: Are we going to make it out of here alive?  
For Rey the answer did not matter. She had nothing left to live for anyways. Luke had refused to finish her training and ran off without a word. Finn had turned her back on her, calling her a traitor to the Resistance when he saw that she had made alliances with his old boss, and left to go fight the good fight. All Rey had left was a guilty conscious, unanswered questions, and a broken heart.  
“We’re here,” Kylo says, breaking her out of her self-decapitating thoughts. “You ready?”  
Rey gave a quick nod and Kylo proceeded to start fiddling with the security pad, not caring if their presence would be alerted. They weren’t here to sneak around, in fact the goal was to be caught.  
“Great,” Kylo says with a sigh. “They changed the passcode,”  
Rey didn’t need any explanation, she knew what the meaning behind that was. They changed the passcode, meaning Kylo was no longer seen as a figure the First Order trusted. That he was no longer a part of the First Order.  
“We’ll go through the back,” he says, an unease growing in his eyes.  
“Are the expecting us?” Rey asks in a small voice as the walk through the thick woods.  
“Me, maybe,” Kylo responds. “But in their eyes, you are currently on a ship heading to a battle far away from here,”  
Rey doesn’t respond and they fall back into a comfortable silence, both of them lost in their own thoughts. She can’t but feel out of place, like she really should be on a ship heading to battle. But, she can’t. Just like Kylo is no longer trusted in the First Order, she is no longer a friend to the Resistance.  
Finn’s words burn in her mind. Traitor. How could you? Do you know what he has done to me Rey? What he has done to so many people? She feels tears build up but she bites her tongue. The last thing she is needs is a good cry.  
Instead, she looks at Kylo who carefully leads the way. She couldn’t believe that just a few weeks ago she had been trying to kill him and now she was on her way to the grave with him. That she had given up everything for him.  
Well, not exactly him. More like what he could offer, the truth. She remembered their last conversation on Ach-Too before all hell had broken loose.  
-

Rey sat on her cot, holding some ice to the head bruise she had gotten during her fall. Suddenly, the flap of the hut opened to reveal a sullen Kylo Ren.  
“What are you doing here?” she says, her teeth gritted.  
“To check on you,” he says.  
“You expect me to believe that?” Rey scoffs. “We may be on a temporary truce, monster but that doesn't change the fact that you tried to kill me,”  
“You tried to kill me,” he replies. “That makes us even, scavenger,”  
“Get out of here before I kill you,” Rey says in a threatening tone, screw the light side.  
“I came to tell you something,” he simply says, not paying any attention to her threats.  
“I don’t want to hear whatever you have to say,” Rey replies.  
“Fine then,” he says, his indifference unnerving Rey. Despite the screaming protests of her head, her heart is insanely interested in what he has to say.  
“Wait.” she calls out, instantly regretting the flow of words that come out of her mouth. “What do you have to say?”  
Kylo regards her for a moment, taking in her bruised and battered state before continuing, “When we're battling on the cliff, before you fell, I felt something,”  
“What do you mean?” Rey demands, fear starting to creep up on her.  
“Something strange,” he continues. “Remember when we first met there was a feeling, a feeling of connection. Tell me you felt it too,”  
Rey nods her head, she knew the feeling well. It was the same overwhelming feeling she had experienced when touching the books in the Force Tree. The same books Luke had forbade her from ever touching again.  
Kylo takes a step forward and takes a seat beside Rey. He looks up at her with uncertainty and fear.  
“Rey, when we first met,”he says slowly, as if he is afraid to speak. “I felt an awakening, like the galaxy was telling me you were important,”  
“I did too,” Rey admits.  
“Since my birth, I’ve heard these voices, telling me the galaxy doomed. When I met Snoke he told me the same thing, told me it was my mission to fix it. I thought what he meant was to destroy the Jedi, just as my grandfather had tried to do,”  
Rey nods, staying silent. Her heart begins to pound, suddenly the room feels too small.  
“I didn’t know what the voices meant when they said the galaxy was dying. I thought it was war like always. But, since I’ve met you Rey, I have formed another theory,”  
“Yes?” Rey says, she knows whatever he is about to say will change her world forever.  
“The galaxy is dying, literally. The force is getting weaker, that was why my uncle was so obsessed with finding Jedi relics, he was trying to heal it. There has been to much unbalance since the death of my grandfather, that is why you and I have such a connection,”  
Rey’s heart stops at his words, everything suddenly falling into place. It all made sense. Why her powers were so strong. Why she felt such feelings.  
“You think, you and I are meant-”  
“I don’t think anything, all I know is the force is dying. It won’t matter soon who is fighting on what side, if we don’t heal it,”  
“How would we, you heard Luke and I doubt the Resistance is going to listen to this madness. In fact, I’m not sure why I am!” Rey exclaims.  
“Snoke!” Kylo says. “He always had this secret plan, wouldn't let me know about it. But now that I’ve been thinking, I think the reason he wanted me to bring you to him wasn't to destroy you, but use you. Use us,”  
“As what?” Rey cries out.  
“Pawns,” Kylo replies. “If the galaxy is really dying and we are the only way to restore it then Snoke would have all the bargaining power in the world,”  
“I’m going to be sick,” Rey mutters, the information is too much.  
“Rey, we need to confront him. He has the answers, we need to know if I’m right,”  
“Do you know what you’re asking me to do?” Rey demands. “You're asking me to put my life out on the line, to betray the Resistance and Luke. And for what some theory? How do I know this isn't some trap?”  
Kylo grabs Rey’s arms and stares deep into her eyes. “Rey, I know you feel it too. You know I’m right. I just need you to trust me,”  
-  
Rey should have said no. She should have killed him right then and there. She should have became the Jedi the galaxy really needed.  
Instead, she had ran away in the dead of the night with a man who had killed his father. Instead, she returned to her friends with a monster in tow. Watched as the kind General Leia fell into a coma from a surprise First Order attack. Ran with tears in her eyes as she escaped her friends, who know thought it was all her fault.  
And now she was walking through the forest, with a monster as her only friend waiting to see if she really was the galaxy's only hope.


	2. Dark Hallways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey finds that the truth can come out willingly, but is that truth necessarily good?

It was night by the time they had reached the dark abyss behind the grand fortress. The multiple moons of the abandoned planet shined brightly, casting a dull glow on the rusted metal of the ship.   
“Most of the personnel should be asleep by now,” Kylo comments, but Rey knows he isn’t telling the truth.  
“Easy in, easy out then,” Rey says, before hesitatingly grabbing Kylo’s hand. He looks up at her, his face full of conflict.   
Rey didn’t know how she felt about Kylo. Sure they had both abandoned their beliefs and alliances to embark on this quest of the truth, one that could reveal they were linked in the most intimate of ways, but that didn’t make them anything other than mutual allies. Yet, during their time together Rey had learned more about him and had even begun to sympathize with him.   
“He’s a monster, Rey. How can you see him as anything else?” Poe had said to her before departing with the rest of the Resistance.  
“He’s not wrong, you know. He is a monster.” the voice in her head agures.  
“A monster who has been abandoned just like you, a monster who is trying to set things right. Just like General Organa had said, there is still light in him,” her heart reminds her.   
Rey slightly shook her head to get rid of her conflicting thoughts. There were a million reasons to hate him and a million reasons to like him, but none of them mattered now. In a few hours they would both probably be dead and she wanted to die at peace with the last person who supported her.   
“Let’s go,” she says with an unsure smile, squeezing the cold hand in hers. Kylo answers with his own unsure grin and both of them proceeded to the steel doors.   
“There’s no passcode for these doors, not many people know they exist,” he explains, letting go of her hand to inspect the door pad.  
“That’s a good thing then. We won’t trigger any alarms,” Rey reasons.   
“Alarms won’t be the problem,” Kylo says. “This door leads right to the hallway of Snoke’s chamber, the place will be crawling with his guards,”  
“I’ve never been scared of any guards before, and I’m not starting now,” Rey says with slight fierceness in her voice. “Open the door,”  
Kylo presses the small button on the pad and with a rumble the large steel doors began to slowly creak open. Rey clutched the lightsaber sitting on her hip, ready to attack any foes who might be lurking on the other side.   
But, there is nothing on the other side except for darkness. With her hands still on the lightsaber hilt, Rey walks through the door Kylo closely following behind.  
“Do you how to get to the chamber from here?” Rey asks, shivering from the eerie atmosphere of the dark hallway and the bitter cold of the steel walls.   
“I have an inkling,” Kylo responds, his voice quiet and stoic. “There should be a corner turn around here somewhere. If only it wasn’t so dark,”  
Rey was about to make a slight witty comment about the dark hallways when suddenly the lights flicker on. Before Rey can even react, a squadron of red guards surround Kylo and her.   
“Halt!” one of them shouts, their voice robotic. “State your number and occupation,”  
“Kylo Ren,” Kylo says, his voice deeper and darker. “I have come to discuss with the Supreme Leader, I have valuable information to impart. As you can see I have captured the scavenger,”  
“You think we are going to fall for that?” another guard spats, thrusting his spear slightly forward. “You’re a traitor, Ren,”  
“Fools,” Kylo replies. “Believing any fifthly rumors the Resistance sends their way. This is why we are destined to lose!”   
“Fine, if you really are still loyal to us,” the largest guard says. “Kill the girl,”  
“The girl is a prisoner, her fate is for the Supreme Leader to decide,” Kylo replies, Rey can see the slight fear creeping at the edge of his eyes.   
“The Supreme Leader does not care about this scavenger anymore, he said so himself. All he cares about now is destroying the Resistance. What better way to start then killing their little force heroine,” the guard replies.  
“No,” Kylo responds. “I only take orders from the Leader,”  
“Fine,” the guard relents before adding. “If you won’t kill her then at least cut off her arm,’  
“What?” Kylo says. “Never!”  
“So soft,” the guard says, motioning for the others to raise their spears. “The First Order has no room for softies, get im boys,”  
Rey attacks first, igniting her lightsaber and stabbing of the guards in the arm. However, her blade barely pierces the shiny red metal. She turns just in time to block the hit of another guard before she is backed into a corner with three guards in front of her. In the corner of her eye she can see Kylo desperately fending off two guards, it isn’t going well.   
“Some Jedi,” one of them mocks. Blood boiling in her veins, Rey clashes her saber with their spears, pushing them all back. Her body now on auto pilot, she lunges and blocks. She feels her anger mounting, the power flowing out of her body. It isn’t long before the guards are on the ground and she is standing victorious.   
The feeling doesn’t last long. Just as Kylo kills the remaining two guards, an alarm goes off and Rey hears the footsteps of approaching stormtroopers.   
“Rey,” Kylo calls out. “Run down the hall, and turn the corner. His guards are dead now, there will be nothing blocking the door,”  
“You’re crazy if you think I’m leaving you. We’re both a part of the equation, remember?” she shouts back.  
“We’ll never make it there together, one of us needs to fight. I had my chance Rey, you still have yours. Go, find the truth!”  
Rey doesn’t want to move, no matter what he’s done, she doesn’t want to leave Kylo behind. In the distance she hears a blaster shot, there isn’t much time left.  
“Go!” Kylo yells, raising his saber. Gripping her saber, Rey runs down the hall ignoring the fires of blasters. She runs until she finds a large steel door covered in ornate symbols. With a deep breath, she pushes the door open.  
It’s a large room, empty with nothing but soft torches as a source of light. Rey finds herself oddly comforted, despite the fact that this is the room of the devil himself. Yet, she can’t help but feel peace.   
“Come, come child,” a haunting voice beckons. With her lightsaber in hand Rey walks towards the glass throne, upon it sits the most terrifying creature she has ever seen. Dressed in gold, with hollow eyes and milky white skin stood the repulsive Leader Snoke.  
“You do not scare me!” she yells. “You will not use me for my powers!”  
“Child,” he says, in a gentle voice that scares her despite her fierce words. “I would never use you for your powers, only show you what you could be,”  
“You could only corrupt me, as you corrupted Ben!” Rey shouts back, feeling strange to be using Kylo’s birth name.   
“I never corrupted him, is that the story he tells you?” Snoke says, scolding her as if she is a small child. “My child, I showed him what he could be. Gave him his true purpose, more than what Skywalker could ever give him,”  
“So it’s true then,” Rey spits out. “We are meant to bring balance to the force,”  
“The truth is a strange thing, my child,” he says softly. Rey feels unnerved at his mannerism at this whole exchange, she is not a child. “To one man is it the cover, to another it is the whole tale,”  
“Well I want it all, covers and stories!” Rey shouts, pointing her saber in a menacing manner.   
“If that is what you want, then that it was you shall receive,” Snoke replies.  
With a wave of his large hand, the room rumbles to life. Rey clutches her saber, ready to strike when suddenly a large hallway is uncovered.  
“Come,” he says, gesturing to the door.   
“Why should I trust you?”she spits out.  
“Because you know I have all the answers,” he says simply before disappearing. Rey stands stunned and angry. Going against her gut, she heads toward the hallway.  
She is ready to finish this, once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading! Sorry for not updating in awhile, I recently went back to school and life has gotten a tad hectic. Hoping to update again by the weekend. Also for the Snoke disappearing part, I really do not know how something as massive would move so I made some new weird force traveling power. I hope you guys are enjoying the journey, next chapter is pretty juicy. I know the Rey and Kylo dynamic is pretty odd but we will be getting some flashbacks to show some building moments. Leave a comment and a like. Thank you loves!!!  
> Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! I know it may seem a little confusing at the moment but trust me over the course of the stories things will become clearer. It's good to be writing again! Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. Please leave a comment and a like, thank you so much! Hope you enjoy this story!


End file.
